whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Speak with the Guardian
Speak with the Guardian (••) This is the ritual performed at a werewolf's initiation into the lodge, when Cerberus reads his heart to see if the Uratha is truly dedicated. It is also the rite used when a lodge member needs to contact his totem for guidance. When performed, the ritual opens a spiritual link to Cerberus and the ritemaster is gripped by sudden possession as the totem’s awareness enters his body. It is a shallow link with no real access to Cerberus’ own mind, but even a bare whisper of the great spirits awareness is enough to allow for telepathic communication. The werewolf can ask three questions of his totem, which Cerberus will answer to the best of his knowledge. In addition to his vast knowledge of the Shadow and the general lore of an ancient spirit, Cerberus has the ability to discern the location of any ghosts within a mile radius of any werewolf of the lodge. Also of note, Cerberus can inform the ritemaster of any falsehoods spoken to the werewolf while the Uratha is under the power of this rite. A werewolf performing this ritual is physically affected by the closeness of his totem. His eyes milk over completely white, though this does not ruin his vision. The ritemaster speaks with Cerberus’ voice, which is a crackling whisper that sounds like a burning funeral pyre. Also, werewolves with a Willpower of less than 9 are unable to suppress severe trembling throughout their body, which is painless but definitely unnerving to both the ritemaster and any onlookers. Performing the Rite: The rite is performed similarly to the Rite: Call Gaffling. It is only a fraction of Cerberus’ great awareness that answers the summoning and he is a spirit that is much less bitter about being called than many other Shadow-dwellers. The Chiminage must be proof of a recent success against something that threatened the veil between the living and dead. Every time this rite is used more than once per lunar cycle, the ritemaster suffers 5 levels of Lethal damage from convulsions and internal bleeding. This damage cannot be soaked. Dice Pool: Harmony (versus 7) Action: Extended (20 successes needed; each roll represents one minute); never contested. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: All accumulated successes are lost; the ritemaster must begin again. Failure: No successes are added. Success: Cerberus enters the ritemaster’s body when the required successes are gathered. The totem can maintain this link even when he is otherwise occupied; such is the minute amount of attention it requires on his behalf. Exceptional Success: Several successes are gained. Background information This rite was inferred in the text of (specifically the Lodge of Cerberus section), but was not actually included, likely cut due to space considerations. Author Aaron Dembski-Bowden posted the missing rite to the White Wolf forums and asked Matthew McFarland to post it on his Livejournal. As such, we consider it official and have mirrored it here. Category:Werewolf: The Forsaken glossary Category:Mirror